


We're Demigods?

by Milkshake50



Series: Demigods: Next Gen. [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Injury, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Cute, Demigods, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkshake50/pseuds/Milkshake50
Summary: Ashtyn and Tate have a hard life. Every day a new bruise would form. Every day a new cut would bleed. Every day they were sore. Being abused was not their idle way of living but hey, what could they do?One fateful their lives take a turn. Is it for the better? When two teens jump through their classroom window claiming to be demigods what will the two troubled kids think? Will they go with the glowing teens, or forever stay in their constant circle of pain and torture?





	1. My Teacher's a Monster

**So I've already published this story once but the first one was honestly terrible. For one, the grammar was terrible and it was just all around not that good so here I am! Trying again. Hope you like it.**

**My Characters:**

**Ashtyn Davis**  
toffee colored skin   
dark brown eyes  
slightly past the shoulder wavy dark hair

 **Tate Flinch**  
tannish skin  
ocean blue eyes  
freckles across the nose  
messy brown hair

**Other characters come from the PJO and HoO series.**

**This story contains violence, minor swearing, other stuff**

**Hope you like it and please read my other fanfiction story Finding Love in the Magic. It's a Percico fanfic cause I love me some Percico. **

* * *

 

**Chapter 1  
My Teacher's a Monster **

**\--Ashtyn Davis--**

I sighed as I tapped my foot on the wood floor of the auditorium. The cushioned seat I was sitting on was starting to get uncomfortable and my left foot was beginning to go numb. I hated sitting in one place for too long without anything to do. It was making my ADHD act up. 

I looked over to my right to see what my best friend Tate was doing. I rolled my eyes when I saw he was asleep. Not surprising. He always falls asleep sometime during the school day. I turned to reach over and shake his shoulder some trying to wake him. 

"Huh?" He said groggily. His eyes slowly opened and he rubbed them with his hands trying to get some of the sleep out of them. 

"You fell asleep," I whispered. We had a sub today and she was not a nice one. If she caught us talking she'd definitely give us detention. "The assembly's starting soon."

He groaned then leaned over and placed his head on my shoulder. "Just let me sleep, women."

I bit my tongue to prevent from laughing. Tate could be so cute sometimes. I swatted his head and he groaned again but sat up none the less. 

"Pay attention," I whispered again. "We can't get in trouble again or else they'll call our parents."

He rolled his eyes and slumped down in his seat. He mumbled a few words I couldn't hear but he started paying attention to the presenter our school brought in. 

After about five minutes of the guy talking, I could feel my eyelids grow heavy. It's like his voice was meant to put me to sleep. I looked back over to Tate only to find that he was asleep again. I couldn't blame him, this guy was a bore.

"Ms. Davis and Mr. Flinch!" I heard our substitute teacher, Ms. Denford, whisper-shout. "Now!"

I groaned and tapped Tate. He mumbled more word I couldn't hear and turned his head to the side so I couldn't see his face. I shook him a little more until he finally woke.

"Ms. Denford want us in her class. She sounded angry." 

He sighed and stood. I followed his lead as he made his way to our English class. The room was dark and Ms. Denford was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Ms. D?" Tate asked as he looked around the dark room.

"No idea," I said. I walked over to the light switch to flick it on but it didn't work. "The lights seem to be blown."

"Explains the darkness." 

I was about to respond when I heard the door close loudly behind me. I turned to see what it was. 

"Ms. D is that you?" Tate asked. 

She didn't answer. Instead, we heard a hiss. A loud hiss that sounded a lot like a snake. 

"Uh, Ms. Denford?" I said unsurely. This was getting kind of creepy.

"You two will make lovely snacks." Someone said from somewhere in the room. It sounded a lot like Ms. Denford but there was no way to be sure since the room was so dark. "Now stand still and try not to scream too much." 

I looked around desperately trying to find the source of the voice. 

"Uh, Ash." I heard Tate say from the other side of the classroom. "Please tell me that's you licking my neck."

"Why would I be liking your neck?" I asked confused.

"I don't know." He replied. His voice seemed to be rising a few octaves. "You tell me."

The light flickered on for a second and when they did I saw her. Ms. Denford slowly moving her long snake-like tongue along my best friends neck. Tate's eyes were closed tight clearly trying to avoid the wet muscle sliding across his neck. The whole licking another person thing wasn't even the weird part. The thing that stood out most was that she now had a snakes tail. 

"Tate," I said as calmly as I could. "Whatever you do, don't move."

"O-okay."

I reached over to my left to feel for something I could use to harm the creature trying to eat Tate. My eyes never leaving Ms. Denford. I felt a pencil under my fingers so I grabbed it. I slowly moved towards Ms. Denford with the pencil clutched in my hand. 

"Hey, Ms. Denford!" I yelled at the lady. 

She hissed then looked at me. "What is it you brat?" 

"Let go of him!" I demanded.

She smirked and let go of Tate.  "Alrighty, then deary. How about I chase after you instead?"

She lunged at me and her sharp claws managed to cut into my stomach as I fell to the ground. In an instant, her teeth were grazing over my neck as she bit down drawing blood. I bit the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from screaming. 

"Ash!" I heard Tate yell. He sounded so scared. 

"Get the yardstick." I chocked out. Ms. Denford had a claw gripping my neck tightly making hard to breathe and talk. 

Tate nodded and reached behind the whiteboard and grabbed the yardstick. With one quick swing, he knocked Ms. Denford off of me and onto the floor. 

I sucked in a much-needed breath then stood on my feet. I grabbed my pencil that seemed to be sharpened then jumped on her. I drove the pencil right were her heart should be and watched as no blood came but instead a burst of golden dust.

"Where'd she go?" Tate asked. He looked horrible. His neck had some scratches along the sides and on the right sat a big red bite mark. Any outsider would think it was a hickey.

 I shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Well, at least she's gone."

I nodded and slowly stood up. I brushed the dust off of me and winced when I rubbed my hand over my stomach. I looked down and noticed the three long scratch marks across my belly. They were pretty big and they seemed to be bleeding. 

"Oh god, your hurt!" Tate said as he scrambled over to me. He took off his jacket and placed it on my stomach to try and stop some of the blood. I winced again so he put a soothing hand on top of mine and smiled down at me. "Hey, you'll be okay. Once we get home I can bandage you up and you'll be okay."

I nodded again and smiled at him. How did I get such an amazing best friend? I was about to voice my thoughts when out of nowhere the window burst in. Glass went flying everywhere so Tate and I had to cover our eyes. 

"Where is she?" A masculine voice asked.

"No idea." A feminine voice replied. "Maybe she left."

I heard the boy sigh. "Damn it. What if she took those kids we were supposed to get?"

I looked up at Tate and asked him what was going on with my eyes. He just shrugged then looked back to the people talking. 

"Uh, who the hell are you?" I nearly facepalmed at how stupid my friends could be. "Woah put he sword down dude."

Sword? "The hell?! A sword?! Tate help me up!" 

The blue-eyed boy rolled his eyes as he held me in place. "No, now stop squirming."

I sighed and kept wiggling in his grasp. "But I wanna see!"

"No now stop being childish." 

That got me to stop and I glared at the boy holding me. "Me? Being childish? Tate might I remind you that you once asked me how the color purple was made." He was about to retort but I beat him to it. "And not to mention just now you asked two strangers, one of which is apparently armed, who the hell they were?"

Tate rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Shut up."

I smirked victoriously. "Now help me up so I can see what's going on before you do something stupid."

He sighed but helped me up this time. My stomach still hurt a lot so he had to help me stand. Once I was up, I came face to face with to very good looking people. One had long curly blonde hair and grey eyes while the other had messy raven black hair and sea-green eyes. The boy was the one with the sword out and I have to say, it was quite impressive. 

"Now," I said with a fake smile. "Who are you?"


	2. Percabeth

**Make sure to check out my other work titled[Finding Love in the Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720464/chapters/39216708). It's a Percico fic!!! Percy and Nico go to Hogwarts in the story and the first one doesn't really have a conflict but there will be a sequel with a big conflict. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Percabeth**

**\--Percy Jackson--**

I smiled as I sat with Annabeth by the beach at camp. Her blonde curls cascaded down her back and her grey eyes were filled with joy as we sat in the sand. I leaned in and kissed her cheek. She was just so beautiful.

"What was that for?" She asked with a smile.

I smiled back and grabbed her hand. "Because I love you."

She rolled her eyes. "Good because you're stuck with me Seaweed brain."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," I said. My smile only growing bigger by the second. Being around Annabeth just did that to me. Even after everything. War, deaths, Tartarus, she still stuck by me. 

"When you guys are done being all gross and lovey-dovey, Chiron wants to see you in the Big House ASAP."

I groaned and turned to Leo with a glare. He just had to ruin the moment. I slowly stood from my spot in the sand and helped Annabeth up once I was fully standing. 

"Race you there." She said with a smirk.

"You're on." And with that, we both took off towards the Big House in a race. She was in the lead but there was no way I'd let her beat me. I ran past some Aphrodite kids who were gossiping about 'Solangelo'. Whatever that was. 

Annie was close but I saw a puddle of water right by the Big House. I moved the water towards her and had it grab her by the legs. 

"Damnit!" She screamed as she fell. I laughed as I passed her and entered the Big House with a triumphant grin. She stormed in after me and huffed. "Cheater."

I smirked. "Alls fair in love and water puddles."

She rolled her eyes at me and that caused a laugh to escape my lips. Annabeth is usually the mature one in this relationship, but seeing this side of her always made me a little harder down there. 

I grabbed my girlfriends hand and dragged her over to the couch in the Big House. I took a seat then pulled her into my lap. Her head leaned on my shoulder and my head was leaned on top of hers.

"Sorry to interrupt your cuddling but I need you two to go on a minor quest." I groaned when I heard Chiron say the word  _'quest'_. I was sick of quest and wars and all that other shit. 

"Do we have to go?" I asked with a childish whine. 

Chiron sighed. "Yes, you do Percy. But do not worry. It is only a quest to retrieve some demigods. They live in Florida so you might want to take Blackjack."

I perked up at that. Florida? I've always wanted to go to Florida. I heard the beaches there were beautiful. I began weighing the pros and cons of going in my head and the pros won out. I turned to Chiron with a smile. "Alright. We'll go." 

The centaur smiled knowingly. "I knew you'd take when I mentioned Florida."

I smiled. "What can I say? I'm a sucker for beaches."

\----------------------------------------

A smile was on m face as we soared through the clear blue skies on horseback. The wind hitting my face was a nice refresher. I haven't ridden Blackjack I ages. Almost forgot how freeing it feels. 

"Someone looks happy," Annabeth said with a fond smile. She was flying beside me on a brown Peguses by the name of Skippy. 

I turned to her, the smile still on my face. "Yeah. Everything's just so peaceful now. I kinda hate that we have to get these newbies but hey, wouldn't want them dead."

She chuckled. "You know if anyone else heard you say that they'd think you're serious. I knew you'd go get these demigods even if they weren't in Florida."

I huffed. "C'mon Annie their only 14! What was I supposed to do? Leave them?" She chuckled again. "It did help that they live in Florida though."

"Yeah, I can imagine it did." She was smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back. "We're here so be ready to jump through the window."

I nodded and looked ahead of me to see a large window in my face. "Wait down here," I told the horses. 

_"Alright Boss."_

I looked to Annabeth and mouthed 'on the count of three.' I counted with my fingers and on three, we jumped through the window making glass fall everywhere.

I drew my sword then scanned the room. Chiron told us the substitute teacher was a gorgon. I was surprised. Why such a strong monster for two demigods? 

"Where is she?" I asked Annabeth. I didn't see her around anywhere.

"No idea." She replied. "Maybe she left."

I  sighed. This isn't good.  "Damn it. What if she took those kids we were supposed to get?"

"Uh, who the hell are you?"  I brought my sword around to the person talking and held it close to there face. "Woah put he sword down dude."

I sighed in relief when I saw it was only a boy. He had blue eyes and messy brown hair. Freckles dotted his nose and his skin was tanned like mine. In his lap was a girl who looked about the same age as him with wavy black hair and brown eyes that complemented her darker skin.

 "The hell?! A sword?! Tate help me up!" The girl screeched. SHe was squirming away from the boy. 

The blue-eyed boy rolled his eyes and continued to hold her in place.  "No, now stop squirming."

She sighed and kept wiggling in his grasp. "But I wanna see!"

"No now stop being childish."

That got her to stop and she glared at the boy holding her. "Me? Being childish? Tate might I remind you that you once asked me how the color purple was made." He was about to retort but she beat him to it. "And not to mention just now you asked two strangers, one of which is apparently armed, who the hell they were?"

Tate rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Shut up."

She smirked victoriously at her friend and Annabeth and I just watched with amused stares. "Now help me up so I can see what's going on before you do something stupid."

He sighed but helped her up this time. She was clutching her stomach and that's when I notice the large scratch marks across her front. They were bleeding badly with a jacket over her wound.

Once she was fully standing, she looked at Annabeth and I with a smile. It looked a little strained but I wasn't going to ask questions now. "Now, Who are you?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newest chapter kids!! What'd ya think?? Hope you liked it and all. Hopefully, another update will be coming soon.


	3. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood Pt. 1

**Next chapter anyone???**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Welcome to Camp Half-Blood Pt. 1**

**\--Tate Flinch--**

"Who are you?" I held Ashtyn up by her waist since she was having troubles standing. She glared at the two strangers in front of us who were clearly older and more muscular but Ashtyn stood her ground. 

The boy looked over to his blonde friend then back to us. "I'm Percy and this is Annabeth. Have you guys seen a lady with a snake tail and sharp claws? I swear we were told she was here."

The blonde beside him facepalmed. "Damnit, Percy. You're such a seaweed brain."

Percy smiled a crooked grin. "But you love it." 

The girl rolled her eyes. I turned to Ashtyn and made a gagging noise. She put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing too loudly. I smirked. I let go of her waist momentarily and turned to where my back faced her. I wrapped my hands around my body and started making kissing noises while rubbing my hands along my sides.

I smiled when I heard her laugh. 

A cough interrupted my make-out session. "Okay, guys we get it."

I scoffed. "I'm sorry can you not see I'm in the middle of something over here." With that, I went back to making kissing noises. 

I heard Percy and Ashtyn laugh. 

"Okay okay," Ashtyn said in between giggles. "You can stop now. We need to be serious about this."

Annabeth sighed. "Yes, seriously thank you. Now we can-"

"Wait she's hurt!" I looked down at Ashtyn's stomach and the wounds weren't getting any better. 

She winced then turned to me. "Yeah, you guys are kind of holding us up. We were gonna head to my place so I could get patched up. So if you don't mind hurrying up a little."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "We need to get you to camp. Percy call Blackjack."

"Uh, who's Blackjack?" I asked.

My question was answered when a black horse flew through the window that Percy and Annabeth broke through. The horse was beautiful. He had black hair and a matching black mane. The best feature thing about the creature was his wings. I've never seen anything like it. 

"Woah." Ashtyn and I said at the same time. 

Percy smiled. "Yeah woah. You guys can ride Skippy."

I just now noticed the light brown winged horse behind Blackjack. I chuckled. "Like the peanut butter."

Annabeth tilted her head in a confused way. "What?"

"You know." I tried to explain. "The horse is peanut colored and named after a peanut butter brand."

Percy cracked a smile. "Hey, your right."

Ashtyn and I walked over to Skippy and climbed on her back. I helped Ashtyn get on. She had to lay down on my lap since her current condition was only getting worse by the second. I gripped Skiipy's mane and kicked her side lightly. She shot out the window and soared through the sky. The wind blew through my hair and a smile played on my lips. 

"You seem to be enjoying this way too much," Ashtyn said from my lap. She was gripping my shirt tightly. She's always hated heights. 

"You have no idea," I said with a smile still laying on my face.

Ashtyn smiled sincerely. "I haven't seen you this happy in a while."

I kept smiling and looked down at her. "I guess flying calms me."

She smiled. "Well, I'm glad." Her eyes began to slowly close so my guess was she sleeping. I have to admit, I was scared shitless when she got hurt. I thought she'd die then and there leaving me in this horrible world on my own. I'm surprised she lasted this long awake. 

"Do you guys have anything that could fix her?" I asked Percy and Annabeth from beside me. 

Annabeth nodded and grabbed a bag with yellow squares out of her pocket. She opened the bag and tossed me one. I caught it but looked at her questioningly.

"How's cornbread gonna help?" It was a good question. Living in the south makes you think like that.

She chuckled. "It's ambrosia. It should heal her wound some. Just try and get her to eat it."

I nodded and opened Ash's mouth some. I placed the bread-like substance in his mouth and rubbed her throat until she swallowed it. The cuts on her stomach started to heal some but not completely. The bleeding stopped a while ago but the  _"ambrosia"_  helped more with that.

"Thanks," I said to Annabeth. 

"No problem." She replied. 

I was about to start up some joyous conversation to lighten the mood when I saw some fog clear in the distance. Under the fog was a camp. There was a large tree in front of the camp but beside the tree was a sleeping dragon. 

"We're here." I heard Percy say as he lowered Blackjack to the ground. Skippy followed suit and landed beside Blackjack. 

I looked up from Skippy and at the wooden sign above my head.

_'Welcome to Camp-Half Blood'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newest chapter duckies! Hope you enjoyed. I know I know, this chapter was short, but the next chapter will hopefully be longer. Tysm for reading this and please continue to read on. Don't forget to check out my other story. It's Percico because they're my fav PJO/HoO ship!!!


	4. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood Pt. 2

**Newest Chapter guys. Thoughts?**

* * *

 

**Chapter 4**

**Welcome to Camp Half-Blood Pt. 2**

**-Tate Flinch--**

I have to admit, the camp was impressive, but I wouldn't be letting Percy and Annabeth know what I think. See, I've been good at masking my emotions since I was a kid. When some teacher noticed a bruise on my arm or face I'd always lie and say I was fine. 

The only person who could actually make me show my real emotions was Ashtyn and that's only because she's the same as me. We fake it together because we know that there's no one in the world who could help us more than each other. 

"Come on." Percy's voice interrupted my inner thoughts. "We need to get her to the infirmary. I don't see how she's lasted that long. Those cuts are pretty bad."

I turned to him with a blank face. Of course, she's still alive. She's a fighter. She's not leaving this planet unless I can leave with her. That's our deal. The one we made when we were at our lowest. "Yeah. Let's go."

I let Percy lead the way since I had no idea where I was going. As we walked, I looked around the camp some. There were kids of several ages running around. Some had weapons while others had instruments. The grass was a bright green color and the sky here was incredibly blue. 

It was sickening.

How could one place be so happy? Maybe Ashtyn and I could be happy here. That is if we even stay. I don't even know what this place is or why we're here but hey, it's better than watching my best friend bleed out.

"Will we need your help!" Percy yelled. I looked up and saw we were in what looked to be a small doctors office. There was a small desk in the front but Percy kept walking towards the back where we found several white beds. 

"What is it Perce?" A blonde asked as he popped out of nowhere. He had sky blue eyes and a light sprinkle of freckles on his nose much like myself. His skin was tan and his figure was tallish. He was dressed in a white doctors coat with a stethoscope around his neck. 

"We've got some newbies and one of them got hurt." Percy replied. He motioned for me to lay Ashtyn down on one of the cots since I carried her the whole way here. I didn't trust anyone else with her. Not now and probably not ever. 

"What happened?" Will, as Percy called him earlier, asked.

Percy was about to answer when he realized he didn't know what happened himself. He turned to me with a confused look. "What did happen?"

I sighed and pushed my bangs out of my face some. "Our substitute teacher turned out to be some crazy bitch with a snake tongue and she tried attacking us but Ashtyn did something that made her turn to gold dust but before that, she got cut." No sense in lying here. Maybe once they find out I'm crazy they'll let me and Ashtyn be on our way back to our hell we call life.

Percy and Will looked at me with wide eyes. I almost smiled. Almost

"Damn," Percy said with a wide grin. "She killed a monster with no training."

Will's shocked state soon turned into one of admiration. "And with no weapon either. She's a tough one."

It took me a second to realize they didn't think I was crazy. I nodded. "Yeah now, can you fix here before she dies of blood loss or something?"

Will nodded. "Of course." He walked over to where Ashtyn was sleeping and pulled on some white gloves. He covered his mouth with a blue cloth thing and got to work. He poured some sort of liquid on her exposed flesh then used stings and a needle to sew up the cuts. He finished with a sigh then turned to me. He pulled down the blue cloth thing and smiled. "She should wake up in a few. Take this and feed it to her whenever she's in pain." 

He handed me a baggie filled with the yellow cornbread that Annabeth gave me earlier. 

I nodded my head. "Thanks."

"How are you so calm?" Percy asked. 

I shrugged. "I know she's a fighter. She's not leaving this planet unless I decide to leave with her. Plus, she's had worse."

I could feel Percy staring down at me with shock but before he could say anything, Ashtyn woke up. 

"Ugggghhhhh." She groaned. I smiled and walked over to her bed. "Why does it feel like someone threw rocks at my head?"

I chuckled and sat down beside her. "You got hurt, but Percy and Annabeth took us to a place where we could get you fixed up."

"Where are we then?" She asked. I didn't think about it until now, but I have no idea where exactly we are. All I know is that we're at some sort of summer camp.

I turned to Percy. "Yeah. Where are we?"

Percy smiled. "We're at camp. I'll take you to Chiron. He'll explain everything."

I looked back to Ashtyn only to find her looking at me. I shrugged. "Kay then. Let's go see Chiron."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!!!!! Thoughts on Tate and Ashtyn? Do you like them? Are they weird? Should they just kill themselves already?


	5. Horse Guy With Legs

**So I know I took forever to update, but I'm doing it now. Chapters 5-7 are now up so that's my apology. I'm thinking of making a Percy x Apollo fanfic. Thoughts?**

* * *

**\--Ashtyn Davis--**

Tate and I followed Percy as he led us out of the infirmary and into the daylight of this so-called ' _camp_.'  In all honesty, I didn't get this place at all. For one, there were kids running around with weapons. Not like guns or anything but ACTUAL old times weapons like swords and stuff. 

The other odd thing was the fact that everyone was wearing bright as hell orange shirts. I mean seriously? Were they trying to make everyone go blind?

"Here we are," Percy said snapping me out of my thoughts. 

I looked up and saw we were standing in front of a soft blue building with white trim. On the porch sat a guy with wild brown hair and a can of diet coke in hand and a man with brown, graying hair who was seated in a wheelchair. 

The older man noticed Percy first. "Why hello Percy. Did you receive the newest demigods yet?"

Percy nodded. "Yep. Here they are." He gestured his hand over to Tate and I. I was so confused. Why'd he say demigods? Demigods couldn't be real. Tate and I read about them ever since fourth grade. They were fictional. Gods weren't real therefore neither were demigods.

"Ah." The old guy hummed then did the strangest thing. He made his wheelchair turn into two sets of legs. Not just any legs though. Nope. They were horse legs. "I'm Chiron."

Tate chuckled. "That's a neat party trick."

I turned to him and gave him the 'are you serious right now' look. He smiled sheepishly.

 I rolled my eyes.  "Tate I honestly think you're a natural born idiot." 

His smile widened. "Thank you, Ash. Honestly, I try."

Chiron laughed from above us on the porch. "Well you two are quite the party aren't you?"

I shrugged. "I guess you could say that." 

Chiron wore a warm smile on his face. "Well, you two must be very confused so let me explain. Have you heard of the Greek gods?" Both Tate and I nodded. "Good, now, this is a camp for their offsprings, or demigods if you will. A child of a god and a mortal. You two are demigods just like the majority of the people here. This is a safe place for you. A place you can train and improve your knowledge as demigods. Now, any questions?"

Tate and I both stood staring at the centaur in casualty. Then Tate shrugged. "Just one. How do your legs fit in that chair?"

Chiron chuckled. "I just told you one of your parents is a god and you ask how my legs fit into a chair." Tate nodded and I rolled my eyes. "Magic boy."

Tate smirked. "Interesting."

I shook my head in a disapproving manner. Tate and magic couldn't be good.

"Do you think we could get a tour of this place?" I asked Chiron. If I was staying here I wanted to know where I'd be going. 

Chiron nodded. "Of course. Percy, go fetch Leo and bring him here. Tell him he's giving our newest campers a tour. He seems to match their personality best."

Percy chuckled. "Sure thing Chiron." 

\----------------------------

"Howdy I'm Leo McShizzle Bad Boy Supreme and I'll be giving you the tour of a lifetime!" 

I facepalmed as soon as I met this guy. Tate and him?! Not even ten minutes here and the gods already hate me. 

"This'll be fun," I mumbled. 

"Yehaw Leo!" Tate responded in his western accent which was terrible by the way. "I'm Tate and this 'ere is my partner Ash. We'd love to attend your fancy tour."

Leo smiled. "Oh, you're gonna be a fun one, my friend."

\------------------------------

Twenty minutes later I'm back to the front of the Big House knowing where everything is and with a surprisingly large smile. 

"That was pretty fun." I said to Tate as the two of us sat in front of the baby blue building. 

Tate nodded and smiled. "Yeah. It was."

The sun was setting over the horizon and Tate and I sat in front of the Big House talking about our day. From when we arrived here to now. Tate was in the middle of his story about what flying a Pegasus felt like when a loud bell rang. 

"Must be time for dinner," I said as I stood. I reached my hand back down to help Tate up too and the two of us made our way to the dining pavilion. 

We got in line for our food and grabbed what looked to be the best. There were lots of vegetables and fruits but meat could was very present as well. Once we got our food, we "sacrificed" part of it to the gods. Leo explained all of this to us during the tour so we wouldn't be confused but I still found it weird. They're gods. Don't they have all the food they could ever want? 

Leo also told us that since we haven't been claimed yet that we'd be stating in the Hermes cabin. Tate and I began walking towards the Hermes table but when we got there, it was extremely crowded.

"Follow me," Tate whispered. "I know a place where we can eat in peace."

I followed my best friend as he walked away from the dining pavilion and toward another part of camp. I wasn't surprised when we ended up at the beach. This was Tate's favorite place in the world. He claims the waves are like a calming song and the breeze like gentle whispers.

The two of us sat down on the gorgeous white sand and ate in peaceful silence until Tate broke it.

"What do you think of this place?"

I shrugged. "It's cool I guess. It's better than home by a long shot."

"Yeah," Tate said with a soft smile. "Wonder who our godly parents are. I hope I get someone not important ya know? Don't wanna get lots of attention."

I nodded in understanding. The two of us mainly kept to ourselves. People never really liked us or understood us so they just avoided us in general. They didn't like our visible scars. Sometimes we wouldn't be able to cover them up with makeup or long clothes. Sometimes we had to go out in public with them on display. 

"I get it," I whispered. "You think we'll stay here?" 

This time Tate was the one to shrug. "No idea. I just know that as long as I have you with me I'll be fine in this miserable world."

That made me smile. "Yeah, same. Don't go leaving me Flinch. I wouldn't last long without you."

"Same goes for you, Davis." 

I sighed and scooted closer to him so I could lay my head on his shoulder. He ran his fingers through my dark hair soothingly. I sighed as my eyes slowly closed trapping me in a world of slumber. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 ------------>
> 
> Hope you liked this one guys!!! Chapter 6 is better though
> 
> (It's honestly my fav chapter ^u^)


	6. Visits From Dad

**Chapter 6!!!!!!! Guys................. THIS IS MY FAV CHAPTER!!**

* * *

**\--Ashtyn Davis--**

A warm light hit my face as I woke up from Tate's side. I blinked a few times to let the light fully sink into my eyes. I yawned and tried to stretch the sleep away but the sleeping boy I was laying against was preventing me. 

I looked up at Tate's sleeping profile. His bangs fell above his eyes like always and the freckles across his nose were cute as ever. His chest rose and fall showing his slow breaths while his legs were positioned at an odd angle. 

I smiled and pushed his bangs back. My simple motion caused him to stir. His eyes slowly fluttered open and settled on me. Blue pools bore into my brown ones.

He smiled. "Good morning."

"Morning," I said. My voice was slightly scratchy from sleep. "How'd you sleep?"

We both knew we had troubles sleeping and the only way to calm it down was by sleeping near each other. The constant skin contact let us know the other one was safe and okay. We were always touching in some way and if not we were always within the others line of sight. 

Tate shrugged. "Fine. No nightmares this time. It's really peaceful out here. You?"

"Same," I replied. "I guess the waves calmed my nerves some."

Tate smiled and nudged my shoulder with his. "Are you sure it wasn't me?"

I put my finger to my chin to pretend to think. "Hmmm, I don't think so."

Tate placed a hand to his heart in mock hurt. "I'm hurt. Last time I checked I was an extremely comfortable pillow."

I shook my head. "Nope. You feel like a rock."

Tate smirked. "Ah, so my abs are too hard for you to rest on. Now that I understand."

I rolled my eyes and stood. Tate standing after me. "Not what I meant but whatever floats your boat dumbass. Let's go to breakfast."

Tate scoffed. "Someones grouchy."

I rolled my eyes again. "I'm just hungry now come with me to get food."

Tate smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Of course my friend. Let us go get some chow."

The two of us walked over to the dining area. His arm draped around my shoulder. It was honestly a perfect fit. He was slightly taller than me so my body molded to his like a puzzle piece. With his 5'7 height and me being only 5'4 it made me feel comforted. 

When we got to the dining pavilion we got in line and quickly grabbed our food. Tate loaded his plate with meat and bread while I went for meats and fruits.  Once we had our food we left the pavilion and made our way back to the beach. It was the calmest place we could find during meals. Away from others. 

The food was good which didn't surprise me. The food seemed to always taste great. Much better than the bare amounts we received when living at home. I remember only eating one meal a day and that was the lunch provided for us at school. 

As we ate we held a light conversation about what we thought of this place. It was definitely odd but a good odd. The people seemed nice and the culture seemed friendly. 

"So what do you think we'll have to do here?" I asked Tate as we finished our food. 

He shrugged. "No idea. Just hope it's nothing to diffic-"

"Hello." A deep voice interrupted. 

We both turned towards the source of the voice only to come face to face with two men. One was clad in all black with black hair and pale skin. The other was wearing khaki shorts and a button-down short-sleeve shirt with fish on it and a classic fishing hat. 

"Uh hi," Tate said. "Do you guys like work here or something because your the first adults we've seen other than that horse guy and the one sippin' on diet coke."

The one in the more lively clothing smiled. "No actually. We don't work here. We're here to speak with you two though." 

I could feel Tate tense beside me. We've always been wary around adults and now these strangers are here saying they need to speak to us. 

Tate stood up and I followed after him. He moved slightly in front of me like he always did when we were being threatened. I rolled my eyes at this gesture.

"Kay then." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Talk."

The guy in all black glared at Tate but Tate didn't back down. The pale one sighed. 

"I'm Hades and this is my brother Poseidon." The guy clad in black said as he motioned to himself and his apparent brother. My eyes grew a little in size when I heard him say his name. 

Tate shifted his position some. He clearly picked up on it too. "So you guys are gods? That's cool. Why'd you need to speak with us? Are we  _worthy_  of your precious time?"

I smacked the back of his head. "Tate what the hell?! The could actually kill you with a snap of their fingers! Try and have a little respect."

Tate turned to me and glared. "Why Ash? Why would they want to talk with us unless they wanted something. We read the stories when we were kids Ash. Every fucking one and based on those we have an idea on what they're like! Do you really think we should respect them?!!"

It was my turn to glare. I glared at my best friend then sighed when his cold expression didn't change. I  stepped in front of him then turned back to the gods. "Look, we're not exactly trusting so if you want us to do something for you then kill us now. Life sucked before but no matter how bad it is we refuse to run errands for two lazy ass gods who can do things for themselves."

I stared at the gods waiting for them to respond. Poseidon had his eyebrows raised in obvious shock and Hades' lip twitched up some. Almost into a smile. 

I raised a single brow. "Well?"   


Poseidon cleared his throat. "Uhm yes. We need to speak with you but we do not need you to run errands for us. I don't know how to tell you this but we're your biological fathers."

Tate pushed passed me and pointed at Poseidon. "Bull shit."

I grabbed Tate by the arm and pulled him back beside me. "Calm down Flinch." I returned my attention to the gods then frowned. "What do you mean biological parents?"

Hades sighed. "We mean exactly that. We're your birth fathers."

Tate growled. "Which one of you is mine?"

I looked at Tate and gave him the  _'are you fucking serious'_  look. "Gee Tate maybe it's the one clad in black with pale skin and brown eyes that have no relation to your blue ones whatsoever."

Tate scoffed as a light dusting of red-coated his cheeks. "No need for sarcasm Ashtyn. I now realize that wasn't the smartest question."

I rolled my eyes. "No dip." I looked back at the gods who were smiling at our bickering. 

"I like her," Hades said with a small smile. "She's feisty."

I glared. "Just tell us what you came here to tell us so we can move on with our day."

Poseidon nodded and motioned for us to sit. We did as he said and took a seat back in the sand. "Yes of course." He didn't look too happy. His features looked saddened and his lips were pressed tightly together. "You see, you and Tate have a rare heart disorder that only demigods can have. Only four other pairs of demigods have had this since the gods were born."

Tate and I looked at each other with worried expressions. Was this a bad thing?

"Don't worry it shouldn't cause any harm towards you," Poseidon said reassuringly. "We had you blessed as babes. Being blessed by three or so gods counteracts the problem. Tate you were blessed by Hermes, Ares, and Hephaestus while Ashtyn was blessed by Hermes, Ares, and Persephone."

I tilted my head confused. "Persephone? Why would she bless me? Aren't I like a constant reminder that you cheated on her?"

Hades scoffed. "My wife isn't as cruel as the other gods. She was there when you were born. She thought you were the cutest thing so she wanted to be one of the ones who blessed you."

"Why'd we each get blessed by Ares and Hermes?" Tate asked. 

"Well Ares wanted to have more warriors in case more wars arise," Poseidon started.  "and Hermes said kids deserve a little happiness in their life and what better joy is there than pranking." 

"Luckily, you two got the more athletic side of things and not his trickster side," Hades added with an eye roll. 

Tate nodded to show he understood where they were coming from. "So if this heart thing isn't a problem then why are you telling us about it?" 

Hades and Poseidon shared a look that I couldn't quite pick up. They both turned back to us then Hades began to speak.

"Well because the heart condition isn't able to be cured only damped, you have great powers that could be seen as a threat to those around you."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. 

"Well to put it simply you can feel each other's emotions." Tate was about to say something but the sea god raised his hand to silence him. "Please let me finish first. When you feel an emotion so strongly, you glow a golden color. Only certain parts of your body can glow. It's usually only your fist but when you're very high on emotions that your heart will glow as well."

"When you make contact with each other during this time then your powers will combine,  being extremely strong," Hades said as he picked up from where Poseidon left off.  "You can fight side by side better than anyone because you can feel what the others feeling on a mental state. The mixture of water and darkness has never been a thing before but now it is and it's extremely dangerous but also powerful."

"You two need to train." The god of the sea said matter of factly. "You're already natural fighters in hand to hand combat and sword fighting due to Ares' blessing but you need help controlling your powers. Tate, you need to find Percy and get him to teach you how to use the water and Ash you need to find Nico and have him teach you how to use darkness."

"Tonight at the campfire you will be claimed." Hades continued. "And those who blessed you will also be visible to the camper so be prepared."

"Til next time." They both said then like magic they dispersed. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and vote so I know you like or dislike my story.
> 
> If you're a fan of Percico then check out my other story Finding Love in The Magic. It's an HP and PJO/HoO crossover. 
> 
> If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. I swear I answer any private messages and comments that seem like they need answering.


	7. New Powers

**Last one for today guys, but 3 posts in 1 minute??? That's pretty good.**

* * *

**\--Tate Flinch--**

I ran a hand through my hair. Something I usually do when I'm nervous or lost. 

"What the hell just happened?" I asked Ashtyn about five minutes after the gods left.

Ashtyn shrugged. "No idea, but we should go see Chiron about this. It's getting late. No doubt the camp fire'll start soon."

I nodded my head absentmindedly. I honestly couldn't focus. Two strangers show up claiming to be our real dads. And those strangers just happened to be gods!! 

Ashtyn sighed. "I know it's a lot to take in Tate but we can figure all of this out together." She grabbed my hand in hers and laced our fingers together. Something she did to make her feel like I was with her and not drifting or lost. Something she did to reassure herself that I haven't left or died. 

I nodded and pulled Ash into a hug. "Together."

We stayed like that for a moment. Me with my arms wrapped around her smaller frame while her delicate arms were wrapped around my waist. After a few minutes, she slowly pulled away. She looked up at me with her dark brown eyes that were sprinkled with what looked to be honey. 

"C'mon." Her voice was just slightly above a whisper. "The campfire should be starting soon."

I nodded and grabbed her hand so we were connected again. The two of us walked towards the area where the campfire pit was set up and saw that several campers were already gathered around. 

She let out a breath and turned to me. "Ready?"

I gave her a small smile. "Ready as I'll ever be to get claimed by a god who just so happens to be my father."

Se chuckled and punched my arm playfully. "That's the spirit." 

We took a seat at the edge of a wooden log so we wouldn't be in the way or bother too many people. We didn't enjoy bothering people. When we bothered our moms or our step dads when they were busy we'd always get punished. I shuddered at the memory.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ash asked from beside me. She rested one of her hands on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes. 

I nodded. "Yeah just thinking about home and what our lives used to be like."

She frowned then pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back and buried my face in her neck. She rubbed soothing circles on my back like she always did when I was tense. 

"We're here now Tate." She whispered in my ear. "Things are getting better. Maybe this'll be our new home. Maybe we can start fresh here. But I definitely know that no matter what are we going back to that terrible place we used to call home."

She hugged me tighter and I let her as I breathed in her smell. cinnamon and vanilla. She always smelt that good. 

"Alrighty, folks tonight we have the Apollo cabin singing for you all!" Ash and I broke apart from our hug and looked towards the speaker. Ash smiled when she saw it was Will.

"On three guys." The blonde shouted to the group of kids behind him who held instruments. Each one had blonde hair and blue eyes. "Three, two, one!" The kids with the instruments began playing and Will sang what I'm guessing was a campfire song. Everyone was smiling and singing along. Even Ash and I were having a good time until some random kid pointed at us with an awestruck look.

"Look!" The boy said. He had curly brown hair and hazel eyes. Standing beside him was someone who looked exactly like him except for the fact that the other was taller. 

Everyone fell silent and looked at us for a second. Then the strangest thing happened. They bowed. 

Chiron stood from where he was sitting and smiled down at us. "All hair Ashtyn Davis. Daughter of Hades, blessed by Ares, Hermes, and Persephone. And Tate Flinch. Son of Poseidon, blessed by Hermes, Ares, and Hephestus." Then he too bowed. 

I raised my eyebrows in shock then turned to Ashtyn. "Do you know why their bowing?" 

She shook her head. "Not a clue."

I sighed and turned back to the mass of still bowing campers. "Uh, you can stand up now if you want. I don't know why you're bowing in the first place though."

Chiron was the first to fully stand. "We always bow when a new demigod is claimed but you two. You two come from very powerful gods and you were blessed by some too. You two must be very powerful children. We must get you started with training your powers immediately. "Percy! Nico!"

Two boys jogged over to Chiron. One was Percy and the other must've been Nico. Nico was dressed in all black just like his father and he wore a small smile on his face as he approached us. The smile seemed to widen when he was standing next to Ashtyn. Percy too wore a large smile as he came to stand beside me. 

"Percy I need you to train Tate in using his water powers and Nico I need you to train Ashtyn with her darkness. Understood boys?"

Percy and Nico nodded and Chiron trotted off. 

Percy wrapped his arm around my shoulder and ruffled my hair affectionately. "So guess you're my newest little brother then. That's awesome. Children of dad aren't born often so it's always great when I get a new sibling. Last one I had come in about four years ago. You'll like him. He's amazing."

I smiled a small smile but it didn't reach my eyes. "Cool. So your gonna be teaching me how to control my powers?" 

Percy nodded. His smile never leaving his face. "Yeah and Nico here is gonna teach Ashtyn."

I looked over to the boy dressed in black he was wearing a small smile. His eyes were cast to Ashtyn with fondness. 

"Right Nico?" 

Nico looked over to Percy and nodded. "Yeah right. If you wanna start now then we should head over to the forest."

Ashtyn looked over for a brief moment. Her eyes flashed with uncertainty. "Yeah sure." 

Her and Nico walked away towards the woods and I let out a strangled breath. We haven't been away from each other in a while. Since we've comforted each other about all the abuse actually and that was six years ago. We've been apart since then but it never ends well. We always get really bad anxiety attacks when away from the other for too long. 

"You alright?" Percy ask.

I nodded and looked at him. He looked concerned. "Yeah, it's just that Ash and I haven't really been away from each other in a while now so I'm kinda scared of what's gonna happen."

Percy smiled. "She'll be fine. Nico's great."

I nodded and began walking towards the beach. I could hear Percy following behind me. "So when'd you learn about all of this?" I asked. 

"All of what?"

"This." I motioned my hand around the campground. "This demigod thing. When'd you find out about it."

Percy hummed. "When I was twelve. My substitute teacher turned out to be a scary bird lady and she attacked me."

I nodded. "Seems like teachers are a common way for monsters to get to people."

Percy nodded. "Guess so." We reached the beach and Percy smiled. "Now. Let's begin."

\------------------------

"Wow, you learned fast," Percy said with a proud smile. "You should be able to play in the capture the flag game tomorrow."

I smiled a real smile but it was small. Percy was just so happy that it made me want to be happy. "Yeah sounds fun." 

We began walking back towards the camp area when a burning pain stabbed me in the chest. I winced and grabbed my chest as I slowed down.

"You alright?" Percy asked. 

I shook my head no. I looked around and my gaze found the wood which seemed much darker than before. "It's Ashtyn." I ran towards the woods like a mad man. Ashtyn was in trouble. She did worse without comfort than me. She was probably freaking out right now. 

"ASH?!" I called out. I needed to find her. 

My feet hit the ground with soft taps as I ran. My chest was getting warmer so I guess I was getting close. 

"ASHTYN?!!" 

"Over here!" A deeper voice yelled. 

I ran towards the voice and as I neared it my chest began to burn more. I ignored the pain and kept running. Ashtyn was close. I could feel it. 

"ASH!" I yelled when I saw here. She was leaned against a tree curled into a ball with her head in her knees. I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her. 

"T-Tate?" Her voice was so broken. It killed me.

"It's me Ash, it's me," I whispered. She slowly uncurled so I could hug her better. I pulled her into my lap and began stroking her back to calm her. "You're okay Ash. I'm here now, you'll be okay."

She buried her face in the crook of my neck and I could feel the tears roll down her cheeks. I sighed and continued rubbing her back. I hated when she felt like this. 

"Is she alright?" Nico asked. He was running a hand through his dark locks. A scared expression was on his face. 

I nodded. "She'll be fine. She just needs a minute."

He nodded. "I'll leave then and give you two a minute."

I smiled as a thank you. Once he left I pulled Ash closer and held her tight against my body. "You'll be okay Ash. I've got you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on Tate??? Is he your dream guy now?? Is Ash weak in your opinion?? Who's a better team, Ashtyn and Nico, or Percy and Tate??
> 
> Don't forget to comment guys and thanks so much for reading!


	8. Calling Camp Jupiter

**Two updates are coming today!!! This one and the next chapter so hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 

**\--Percy Jackson--**

I sighed in relief when I saw Nico emerge from the woods. 

"Nico!" I called as I ran over to him. His head was down as if something bad had happened out there in the woods. Once I neared him, I saw the worry in his eyes. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he flinched at the contact. 

"Wha-?"

"What's wrong?" I asked the son of Hades. 

He sucked in a breath of air. "It's Ashtyn. Something happened to her. Tate showed up and helped her. Percy, you should've seen her. She was terrible. S-she was so small and fragile i-it scared me."

I sucked in a breath much similar to Nico's. "We should call the Romans." 

Nico looked at me like I grew a second head. "What?"

I nodded. "Yeah. We should call and tell them about Tate and Ashtyn. They seem.....different. Earlier during training Tate kinda just ran off towards the woods. It was weird. Then you come out of the woods saying something happened to Ashtyn. That can't be a coincidence. Can it?"

Nico stared at me with his mouth open and his eyes wide. "When'd you get all smart?!"

A small smile formed on my face. I shrugged. "I guess Annie's rubbing off on me."

He smiled and lightly punched my shoulder. "Not surprised. C'mon. Let's go call the other camp.

\----------------------------

"Yo Fleecy do me a solid and call Jason Grace, Camp Jupiter." I saw Nico roll his eyes from beside me. 

"Seriously?" He said with a deadpan. "I never heard the story about why you do that now but I think I'll refrain from knowing just because it sounds so weird when you say it Perce."

I smiled and ruffled his hair. "Love ya too Neeks!"

"What's this about love I hear?" A male voice from in front of us asked. 

Nico slapped my hand away and shoved me off of him. "Noting Jason. Calm down before you shit yourself."

The blonde snickered. "Love ya too Neeks!"

Nico groaned. "What is it with you and Percy!" 

Jason and I both laughed at Nico. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his lips stuck out in a pout. Sometimes he reminded me of his ten-year-old self and times like that made me smile. 

"Anyway," Jason said breaking me from my thoughts. "Why'd you call?"

"Oh yeah!" I said smiling. "We got some new demigods. Both children of the big three. Kinda weird. Something happened to one of them today and the other just knew what was going on. It was kinda weird."

Jason shrugged. "Seems normal to me. Maybe their friends or something."

"No not like that," Nico said sending me a glare. Guess I'm not good at explaining. "They came to camp together so yeah their friends. What Percy was trying to say was that we were training with them. I took one to the woods with me and Percy took the other to the beach. While I was training with the girl something happened and she started shaking and crying and I kinda freaked out, but before I could do anything, her friend was there hugging her and telling her she'd be fine."

The blonde hummed. "You're right that does seem odd. Percy, what was the other one doing with you while training?"

I scratched my head. "We were just training normally and he was doing really well so I said we could end for the day and instead of responding he just sprinted off into the woods. He looked scared but determined. I don't know it was confusing."

Jason nodded. "So what'd you need me for?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "We were wondering if Camp Jupiter could help out some. Maybe come over and talk to them. We could play capture the flag."

Jason smiled. "Alright, I'm in. I haven't play capture the flag in forever."

I chuckled. "Jay you came over and played last week."

He huffed and frowned. "Not the point Percy. The point is I'm gonna kick some ass."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right blondie. You're so losing."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"AM NOT!" 

"ARE TOO!"

"AM N-"

Before Jason could finish Nico swiped his hand through the rainbow connection. I turned to him and glared. "What was that for?!"

Nico shrugged. "You were acting like children."

I crossed my arms. "Were not."

"Nope!" I smiled as Nico turned and walked towards the Big House. "I am NOT  doing this with you Jackson."

I snickered and jogged after him.

\----------------------

"Hey, Chiron!" I said cheerily as I walked through the front door of the Big House. So many good memories in this place. 

"Hello Percy, Nico." The man greeted us both with his warm smile. his greyish brown beard gave him that old dad look that always made me smile. "What can I do for you?"

Nico sighed and took a seat on one of the couches. "We were thinking about Ashtyn and Tate. We think something's going on."

Chiron hummed. "Well they are new so they may seem a bit odd."

"No that's not it," Nico argued. I took a seat in the rocking chair by the door to watch the show. "Something happened today that was weird," Nico explained everything that happened today while we trained to the centaur. 

"You're right." He agreed as he stroked his beard. "That does seem out of the ordinary. I say we leave them be for now and if anything comes up in the future, we talk to the gods about it."

Nico nodded. "Very well. Also, Camp Jupiter is coming over tomorrow for a game of capture the flag. Just thought I'd let you know."

Chiron smiled. "Thank you, Nico."

Nico waved bye to Chiron and walked out of the Big House. I waved bye to the old centaur as well and followed the son of Hades out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter nine coming up >>>>>>>


	9. Fighting For You

**Okay so this I loved writing this chapter and I hope you like it. I think it's really cute. ^^**

* * *

 

**\--Tate Flinch--**

I heard the girl in my arms sniffle yet again. She'd been crying for a while now and I've held her through it all. She was shaking so badly that it scared me. The grass around us started growing higher since I got here. Must be her Persephone blessing shining through. 

"Thank you." She mumbled lowly. I hugged her to my chest and patted her head. 

"There's nothing to thank me for." I started running my fingers through her dark hair to soothe her some so she would calm down and tell me what happened. "I'll always be here for you. Always."

She nodded in my neck since that's where her head was resting. "I know."

"Care to tell me what happened?" My fingers were still running through her smooth dark hair.

"Yeah sure." She picked her head up off my shoulder and looked down at my lap. She was trying to avoid eye contact. Something she did when she had something she didn't want to tell me. "I was training with Nico and he was teaching me how to control the shadows. I was doing really well with everything I even learned how to raise the dead. But then he tried showing me how to shadow travel. You have to jump through a shadow and then you'll appear somewhere else. I tried it and freaked. I-it was so dark a-and c-cold. I was al-alone and it w-was terrible."

More tears fell from her big brown eyes so I hugged her close again. I knew she needed my heat right now. "Shh shh, it's alright."

She wiped the tears from her face and smiled a small smile at me. "Thanks again, Tate."

I smiled and pecked her on the nose. I don't know why but something in my gut told me to do it. She just looked so beautiful right now. Weary eyes, matted hair, and a small adorable smile. I knew I wouldn't be able to resist her for long when we first met. Even at six, she was a beaut. "Stop thanking me and stand up. My legs are going to sleep."

She chuckled and stood. She held out her hand to help me up so I smiled and took it. She grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together then started dragging me through the forest. "C'mon I wanna show you what I learned."

I smiled and let her drag me along. I hate that these feeling hit me like a bus. All at once my feelings for Ash intensified. 

She stopped in a small clearing surrounded by trees and flowers and let go of my hand. She winked at me then waved her hands and the shadows of the trees followed her movements. I smiled and looked at them all. Next, she started controlling the grass. It rose to about my knees before she finally stopped. 

"Impressive," I said with a smirk. "Now how about we try that shadow traveling thing?"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head rapidly. "No thanks, pal. Not happening. Nope. Nuh uh. No way."

"What if I go with you." I pressed. "Then you won't be alone. It won't be so cold. And I won't let go of your hand."

Her complaints faltered and she frowned. I could tell she was deep in thought. She looked up to me and nodded. "Fine but you can't let go okay?"

I smiled. "Alright."

I grabbed her hand and watched her lead us both over to a shadow by a tree. She looked over to me and I nodded. She sighed and stepped in, dragging me with her. Not even a second later I was surrounded by darkness. She wasn't wrong about the cold part. I shivered and scooted closer to her as we floated through darkness. After what felt like years we finally popped out of another shadow.

She sighed and looked over at me with a small smile. "That wasn't so bad."

I smiled back at her and nodded. "See I told you you'd be fine. Now we can do it all the time."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, not happening."

I couldn't hold back my laugh. "Fine be lame."

She punched me in the arm and smiled. "I will thank you." 

"C'mon," I said tugging on her hand. "Let's go to the arena." 

She nodded and let me drag her along towards the arena. I've wanted to go to the arena since I heard about it on the tour Leo gave us when we arrived. It seemed interesting. Watching people train and fight in order to better themselves. Seems like something I should try. 

I smiled when we arrived. There weren't many people there watching the match going on so Ash and I got to go to the front. Two boys were fighting. One had dark hair and dark skin while the other had blonde hair and fair skin. The dark skinned one was taller but the fairer one had more muscles. 

I watched in excitement when the blonde one sent a kick to the dark skin one knocking him down. The crowd didn't cheer though. Instead, they either rolled their eyes or booed. 

The blonde started kicking the darker skinned one even though he was clearly already down. The darker skinned one held his arms in front of his face to protect himself from the blonde blows. 

"Marcus cut it out!" A booming female voice yelled from the crowd. "That's enough. David is clearly down. You won. Fights over."

'Marcus' as the girl said, stopped kicking David and then spit on the ground beside him. He turned to the crowd with a smirk. "Who's next?"

No one in the crowd raised their hand. No one said anything. 

I felt a tug on my arm and turned to see Ashtyn looking up at me with wide eyes. "We should leave."

I nodded and followed her as she walked away from the arena. 

"Hey, you!" Marcus yelled. I kept walking behind Ashtyn. "You kid! With the brown hair. Holding that bitches hand."

I stopped in my tracks and turned to the blonde. Did he just call Ash a bitch? Who the hell does he think he is? "Excuse me?"

Marcus smirked. His teeth were gross and yellow making me want to vomit. "You and me. In the ring."

"No thanks." I brushed off and turned to walk away.

Marcus clearly wasn't taking that as an answer though. "What? Scared? Maybe your ugly ass girl can fight me. I can show her a good time. Something you can't do."

I grit my teeth but kept walking. I needed to ignore him. Act as if he wasn't even here. 

"Hey sweetheart. Your mans a pussy. Probably why he can't please your sexual desires in bed. Call me anytime if you wanna meet up."

I growled and turned to him. "Wanna fight?! Let's fight."

I looked over to Ashtyn to see what she had to say about my sudden burst of courage. She looked angrier than me. "Beat his ass, Tate."

I smiled and nodded. Letting go of her hand I made my way to the inside of the fighting ring. Marcus was wearing a smug look on his face and I couldn't wait to wipe it off his damn hideous face. 

"No powers. And no killing. Only two rules newbie." I rolled my eyes and nodded. 

"Call it Clarisee." 

A brute girl from the crowd shook her head but called it anyway. "Fight!"

Marcus attacked first. He jumped towards me swinging his fist at my face. I ducked and elbowed him in his side. He grunted but didn't fall. He was taller than me and had way more muscles making this a lot more difficult than I would've wanted. 

I backed away from him and he smirked again. He scooted closer to me than swung his leg. I blocked it but then he punched me in the side of the face. The crowd winced. I growled and started with my offense. He held his hands up in front of his face so I kicked low. I knicked his ankle and he laughed. I rolled my eyes. This guy was so arrogant he only got one hit on me.

He lifted his fist to punch me so I used this opportunity to dead leg him. He fell, not seeing that coming, and hit the ground. The crowd cheered and I smiled. Before he could get up I jumped on top of him and started punching. I hit his nose twice and his cheek a few times too. I could tell he'd bruise by morning. 

He pushed me off of him then stood back up. I could tell he was too weak to actually fight. He swung his fist sloppily at me so I grabbed his arm and flipped him over, using his own body weight against him. He hit the ground hard and didn't get back up. I smirked and turned to Ashtyn. 

She was smiling wide making my heart flutter. Before I could say anything to her I felt a tug at my ankle. I hit the ground hard and groaned. I turned over and saw Marcus standing above me with a smirk. 

"Thought you won didn't you?" He sneered. "Tell your girl to go fuck her self. She's clearly useless. Just look at her. She can't do anything here. She's too small just like you. Unlike you, she's a girl. She can't help anyone-" 

Before he could finish, I grabbed his leg and yanked him down. I could feel the anger flowing through me. I rolled on top of him and started punching. I didn't care what I hit as long as I was hitting. "Don't ever," I punched his eye. "talk about her," I threw some blows at his mouth and cheeks. "like that AGAIN!!!" Finally, I punched his nose and smiled when I heard a sickening crack. 

I got off of him and frowned. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him to where he was at my eye level. "If I ever see or hear you talking bad about Ashtyn, or anyone for that matter I will personally come and kick your ass. Understand?" He nodded and I smirked. I threw him back on the ground and made my way over to Ashtyn only to find her already in the cage. 

She walked over to Marcus and grabbed him by the hair. She glared down at him and frowned. "Hope you rot in hell bitch." She then punched him right across the face, knocking him unconscious. 

I wrapped an arm around her and ruffled her hair. "Nice touch."

She laughed and slapped my hand away. "Why thank you."

With my arm still wrapped around her, we made our way out of the arena. Everyone in the crowd had their eyes on us but I could care less. That jerk got his ass handed to him. He deserved it after what he did to Ash. 

Once we were a good distance away from the crowd, Ashtyn pulled me to a stop. "Hey can I tell you something?"

I nodded. "Yeah shoot."

"So remember when our dads came and told us about our powers?" I nodded and she continued. "Well, you showed them during the fight. Your fists were glowing gold and your eyes were gold when we were still in the arena. Were you feeling any sort of emotion during the end of the fight?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he was talking trash about you. I got really angry and started punching. I was furious Ash. He was saying terrible things about you."

She hugged me and rubbed circles in my back. Butterflies erupted in my stomach at the warmth. "It's alright. Forget about him he's a-"

"Hey, guys!" I almost groaned when I heard the cheery voice of Percy. It's not that I don't like him it's just Ash and I were having a moment and he just ruined it. "There are some people I think you should meet."

Ashtyn slowly let go of me so I wrapped an arm around her shoulders to keep her close. Percy motioned to four people. Two boys and two girls. The girls both had dark hair but one had dark skin like Ash's and golden eyes while the other had darker eyes and tanned skin. One of the boys was blonde with blue eyes and the other had dark hair and dark eyes. He looked to be Chinese. 

"Hi," I said pulling Ashtyn closer to me. We didn't know these people. For all we know they could be crazy. 

The blonde looked me up and down then smiled and turned to Percy. "Huh you were right, they do seem to be really close." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By far my favorite chapter!!! I really like this one a lot. I thought Tate was really emotional in this chapter and I loved it! SO raw and fresh. 
> 
> QUESTIONS
> 
> 1) What's your opinion on Tate? Do you think he did the right thing?  
> 2) Thoughts of Ashtyn this chapter? Should she have done more to maybe stop Tate or help him fight the jerk from Ares cabin?


End file.
